zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Advertisement Series
The Advertisement Series is a series by Imastamper. The series, which normally only airs around the time of a holiday, usually shows Edgar Zimmer (but sometimes 13) advertising a far fetched, too-good-to-be-true, and not to mention incredibly expensive product (usually over $1M and sometimes going as far as $999M) with a holiday theme geared towards potential buyers who may want to spice up their favourite holiday or fix something that went wrong pertaining to the holiday. The products usually end up causing more damage than intended, according to the customers. History The series usually makes the rounds during the holiday season, and as such, most of the products in each episode are specifically for Christmas. The series began in December of 2009 with "Christmas Ad #1," which featured a product called "The Snow Maker!". The series hasn't had any new episodes since 2014, most likely due to the production of Imastamper's series Stranded combined with many hiatuses getting in the way. Playlist The following is a list of all the episodes in The Advertisement Series, in the order they were posted. Click the pictures to view each movie on the Zimmer Twins website. Christmas Ad #1 (2009) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Snow Maker" just in time for the holiday season. Trivia: This was the first episode in The Advertisement Series. As such, it was the first to deal with Christmas. It was the only episode to include a price under $1,000. Christmas Ad #2 (2009) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Present Robot" for those who may be feeling a tad let down this holiday season. Trivia: This episode had a brief nod to Imastamper's first movie, Bunny Trouble! The Getting Even 3000 (2010) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Getting Even 3000" to help those who may be seeking revenge to relax. :::::: Trivia: This episode was inspired by a Sunday School lesson. It was the first to not deal with Christmas or the holiday season in general, and it was the first to use the "it chopped my arm off!" gag, which has been a staple of the series ever since. Additionally, this episode was the first to neglect mentioning a price for the product being sold. Christmas Ad #3 (2010) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Candle Maggiger 3000" for forgetful customers during the holidays. :::::: Trivia: This episode was the first to include cents in the price of a product over $1M. Christmas Ad #4 (2011) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Cookware 3000 Inator" to help with holiday cooking for customers who want to get more time away from the kitchen to spend with family and friends during the holidays. :::::: Trivia: This episode was the first to abruptly stop due to a technical difficulty, and the second to not mention the price of the product being sold. Christmas Ad #5 (2011) Summary: Thirteen introduces "The Christmas Present Disintegrator 5000 Inator" for customers who received unwanted presents during the holiday season. :::::: Trivia: This episode was the first to be hosted by 13, and the third to not mention the price of the product being sold. Christmas Ad #6 (2012) Summary: Edgar introduces "Remote Controlled Mistletoe" for customers to prank their friends! :::::: Trivia: This episode was the first to be made by Imastamper's sister, the first to have every character in the street, and the first to not include "the" in the title of the product. Christmas Ad #7 (2013) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Present TARDIS Drone 42000" to allow customers to use the power of time travel to get presents to their friends on time. :::::: Trivia: This episode was the fourth to not mention the price of the product being sold. On the video, when the name of the product first appeared, the "42000" part of the product title was unintentionally changed due to the site filter mistaking it for a phone number. Lastly, though the product was said to be aimed at Whovians (or rather, fans of the show Doctor Who), the product's usage of time travel to go back in time to deliver presents before Christmas could actually be quite dangerous as it is mentioned multiple times in the show itself that time traveling through one's own timeline could have catastrophic consequences. Perhaps this is why Eva's feet turned into bananas. Valentine's Day Ad #1 (2016) Summary: Edgar introduces "The I Love You Pillow" as the perfect gift for that special someone. :::::: Trivia: This episode was the first to deal with Valentine's Day. Additionally, the 28 easy payments of $47.75 comes out to exactly $1,337. Halloween Ad #1 (2017) Summary: Edgar introduces "The Spookifier 9000" as a tool that is only necessary in preparing for those hungry trick-or-treaters! :::::: Trivia: This episode was the first to deal with Halloween, and the first to offer a discount on the item being sold. Though the MSRP for the item is normally $1,500, Edgar is selling it at a discount for $750 (with Sweet Treats costing an additional fee of $15.75, bumping the sale price to $765.75. The original price of the item, Sweet Treats included, would then be $1,515.75.) Category:Series